Episode 395
オークション開幕 | Romaji = Taimu Rimitto - Hyūman Ōkushon Kaimaku | Airdate = April 5, 2009 | English = Time Limit — The Human Auction Begins | Airdate_Funi = August 22, 2009 (Simulcast) July 14, 2015 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 501 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Nami | rating = 9.9 | rank = 5 }} "Time Limit - The Human Auction Begins" is the 395th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The human auction finally begins, and it is only then that the Straw Hats discovered that their mermaid friend is being sold off at Grove 1. After rendezvousing there (save for Zoro, Luffy, Brook, Usopp, and Robin), their initial plan to extract Camie is thwarted upon learning that the World Government and the Celestial Dragon are involved in the slave trade, so Nami decides that they'll buy Camie back in the auction itself. Meanwhile, the rest of the Archipelago receives news that the World Government is going to execute the captured Portgas D. Ace, a move that could provoke a war with Whitebeard. Long Summary At the Marine Headquarters, a soldier reports to Vice Admiral Garp that Silvers Rayleigh is one of the slaves to be auction off at Sabaody Archipelago, making him burst into laughter. Garp says that he will handle the situation himself and orders him and his subordinate not to mention the matter to anyone else. Although the soldier is not very sure of the information, Garp is certain that it really is Rayleigh, and cautions against going up the Dark King unprepared. At the Human Auctioning House, Disco starts the auctions. The first slave is sold for 600 thousand belly. Disco seems to be in conspiracy with some of the bidders in the audience, jacking up the price. Sanji is shown the market price for the different type of slaves, which angers him. The rest of the Rosy Life Riders are still desperately searching for news concerning Camie. Usopp talks to the man who caught the giant slave and finds out that a mermaid has been brought to the auction house. They inform the rest that the kidnapper is Peterman and tells them about Camie's current location. With this, the riders head towards the auction house. Zoro is surrounded by pirates with their swords drawn, wondering where is Grove 1. A pirate attempts to attack but is frightened by Zoro’s glare, dropping his sword and pointing him in the right direction instead. Duval inquires about the information of the auction and reassures Sanji, saying that a mermaid would be the main attraction and Camie would definitely be saved for last. Sanji is frustrated at their speed but Duval claims that he has been heading for Grove 1 from the beginning and therefore, would be the first to arrive as he is their leader. However, Chopper arrives just before them and Sanji hits Duval. Franky arrives to see some of his crewmates demanding for the return of Camie from the staffs but they refuse. Franky wants to break her out and prepares to attack the house. However, he is stopped by Hatchan as there are Celestial Dragons inside. There is also the matter of the exploding collar that is on Camie. Chopper stops Sanji from attacking the staff while Nami resolves to get Camie back through their system. They enter the house and Heat brings their arrival to Eustass Kid’s attention, who notes that Luffy is not present. The Straw Hat Pirates glare angrily as the auction proceeds. Nami calculates that they should have 200 million worth of treasure onboard and Hatchan says that it should be sufficient but he does not have the means to repay them. Nami states that to get their friend back, money is not an issue and the rest of the crew agrees. Around the island, newspapers are being distributed to the inhabitants, who are alarmed at the breaking news. X Drake informs his crew that Fire Fist Ace is about to be executed, shocking them all. He states that there is going to be a war, as Whitebeard would surely retaliate against the World Government. The remaining Straw Hats head towards the auction house, while Camie is approached by the staff of the auction house. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode to use Share the World! as the opening. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 395